a 10 minutos de ti
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Para Afrodita, todo pinta a que hoy será un día muy aburrido. Comenzó su rutina como todos los días, dejo una pequeña franja para que el fresco aire de la mañana lo despertara; estiro su mano y buscando a tacto,


**_…Esa mañana parecía que todo sería igual que de costumbre…_**

* * *

Para Afrodita, todo pinta a que hoy será un día muy aburrido. Comenzó su rutina como todos los días, dejo una pequeña franja para que el fresco aire de la mañana lo despertara; estiro su mano y buscando a tacto, logra apagar el infernal sonido del despertador, mientras se lleva la otra mano a la boca para tratar de tapar un bostezo.

Se estira con mucha pesadez pasando sus manos por esa larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, voltea a ver la hora y hace muecas de mal genio.

_\- ¡Estúpida resaca…! – dice mientras se pone de pie – nunca vuelvo a tomar entre semana, tengo que trabajar…_

De entre el tocador blanco que acaba de remodelar, localiza el paquete aun sellado de ligas, rompe el plástico y toma una, se la lleva a la boca mientras que junta toda la abundante cabellera, luego con un movimiento rápido, coloca la liga dejando atrapado en una coleta a la altura de los hombros.

Camina hasta la ventana y abre las cortinas para que el sol entre y de un pocos de luz a sus queridas plantas, luego va al guarda ropa y coge una bata, se la hecha a los hombros y sale directo al jardín.

Una vez abajo, decide que será buena idea dedicarle un poco de tiempo a sus hermosos rosales y a las otras plantas y flores que están en el jardín con la fuente, se pone una pañoleta, mandil y guantes, listo para dar comienzo, noto algo extraño entre las plantas…

_\- ¡Milo!... – grita furioso mientras que el can sale como bala disparado a la puerta de la cocina – mis… rosas… - dice mientras su característico tic en el ojo sale - ¡no me importa lo que diga tu dueña! – toma la escoba y sale detrás del perro – ¡ah ora si te mato saco de pulgas!_

El lindo pastor alemán entra directo a la casa, pasa entre las piernas de Shura y de Camus, tropieza en la sala con Death, comienza subir las escaleras y casi tumba a Milo y a Shaka que bajaban tranquilamente, se mete a mi habitación y me salta encima, luego se mete debajo de las cobijas y empieza a temblar. Mientras que abajo Afrodita azota la puerta de la cocina como poseído, tanto Shura como Camus y ahora los niños se apartan velozmente de su lado.

_\- Milo… ¡Eres perro muerto! – dice aun molesto, pero ahora en sus manos tiene una hermosa rosa negra – más te vale que salgas de una maldita vez…_

Death estuvo a punto de gritarle y reclamarle el por qué lo tumbo de esa manera tan despiadada, pero se retractó de inmediato al notar las llamas en los ojos de Afrodita, cosa que sabía que esto terminaría mal.

Tanto Shaka como Milo voltearon a verse una vez que Afrodita comenzó a subir con un aura completamente molesta alrededor, cosa que ambos se quedaron callados.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala, hicieron lo mismo que los demás, comenzaron a verse directo a los ojos con algo de curiosidad y de temor a este adonis molesto, en eso se escucha el fuerte azote de puerta que viene del segundo piso, todos salen disparados, suben las escaleras torpemente y se detienen antes de llegar a la puerta de mi habitación.

_\- ¿Qué Cogones…? – digo mientras veo que mi puerta sale disparada- ¿afrodita?_

En mis piernas el perro comienza a chillar más fuerte, pero parece que eso no le importa a afro…

_\- ¿Dónde está ese maldito can? – dice, pero está completamente rojo del coraje – ese… ese… ese perro del infierno volvió a esconder sus huesos y hacer hoyos en la jardineras, donde están mis rosas… - parece desquiciado y demente…_

_\- Afrodita…– Cuando logró controlarse, el aura de enojo se volvió de tristeza, se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a hacer berrinches como cuando lo conocí… - ¿Qué tienes ahora?_

Desde la entrada al segundo piso, todos los demás están amontonados, no quieren meterse, pero luego ven que Afrodita está llorando, gira y de inmediato localizan a Death y a Shura para que vallan a ver qué es lo que tiene ahora.

_\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – dice Death casi temblando_

_\- Porque es uno de tus mejores amigos ¡A-ni-mal! – dijo Shura mientras separa la palabra y le da más énfasis – por eso vamos juntos…_

_Saga quien apenas se dio cuenta del relajo, se acerca a su gemelo y le pregunta de la manera más sutil que es lo que ocurrió._

_\- El perro de milo volvió a agujerar la jardinera y casi le da un infarto – dice riendo con malicia mientras que Milo lo fulmina con la mirada_

_\- Parece que dejo la puerta de la jardinera otra vez abierta – dice Shaka desde atrás – el perro, aclaro – agrega rápida mente antes de que milo le encaje alguna aguja_

_\- Dirás Afrodita – dice Aiolia a carcajadas_

Regresando a mi habitación (o lo que queda de ella), logro hacer que Afro entre en razón, el perro no sale de su escondite hasta que nota que Afrodita está llorando, se acerca con la cola entre las patas y orejas abajo y comienza a buscar la mano de Afro, esta avergonzado de lo que hizo, no fue su intención lastimar los rosales, luego pone esos ojitos lindos de arrepentimiento y se hecha a donde está.

\- Te está diciendo que lo siente, ahora que ustedes hicieron las pases… ¡Me puedes regresar mi puerta a donde estaba! – digo ahora yo molesta.

Han pasado los días muy rápido y parece que Afrodita está más loco que de costumbre….

* * *

**…Un día Antes…**

* * *

Durante la semana, nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir a ver el partido de futbol (NFL) en la cafetería, solo que Afrodita no tiene deseos de salir a ningún lugar desde hace más de dos semanas. Por todo se irrita, trata de solucionar todo con sus rosas y se la pasa metido en el jardín casi todo el día.

Eso hasta para Death le resulta extraño el comportamiento de este.

_\- Seguramente termino con alguien – dice Death al prender el cigarrillo – solo se comporta así cuando ha terminado una relación de manera trágica y cruel – asegura y hace ademanes imitando a Afro_

_\- Pero ninguno de nosotros sabía que salió con alguien – dice Dana_

_\- No es muy dadivoso de contar sus relaciones personales – dice ahora Shura – él siempre se mantiene al margen de todo eso… pero Death tiene razón, seguramente termino con alguien y no sabe cómo afrontarlo._

_\- En una ocasión casi destruye el templo de piscis en casa, tuvimos que llevar a Mu para que cercara todo el lugar y no pasara algún desastre mayor – dice ahora Camus_

_\- Pero tengo que recordarte que en esa ocasión termino una relación de casi cuatro años, era normal que quisiera destrozar todo el lugar – ahora Aldebarán sale en defensa del chico_

_\- ¿Por qué terminaron? – ahora yo comencé con las preguntas personales a Afro_

_\- Mmm… eso no podemos rebelarlo, creo que conoces bien el código de amistad – dice Shura mientras me guiñe un ojo_

_\- Pero eso no es igual que ahora, yo tengo entendido que mantiene una relación a distancia con su viejo amigo en Grecia… - dice Death_

_\- Yo creí que había terminado con el antes de que llegáramos – dice Aiolia_

_\- Mmm eso tampoco lo podemos decir…. – dice Shura fulminando a Mascara_

_\- Ya sé, es sobre el código ¿cierto? – dice Milo_

Mientras que todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería, Afrodita llega y abre la puerta de la casa principal, suspira un momento dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la entrada, se quita los anteojos, camina hasta la sala y prende el estéreo, coloca una USB en la ranura y pone su colección de tangos.

Regresa sobre sus pasos a la entrada, toma la bolsa y la lleva ahora hasta la cocina, en donde saca un vaso de cristal, le pone unos cuantos cubos de hielo y sirve el líquido que sale de la botella de ron blanco. En realidad parece que la está pasando muy mal.

_\- ¡Bri…ndo…. por ti… Eros! – dice casi ebrio – ¡Por que el amorsh… siga siendo… una maldita mier…da! _

Dicho esto se sirve otro vaso y ahora hace lo que nunca, prende un cigarrillo, de esos que son muy fuertes, da una gran bocanada y aspira el humo hasta que sus pulmones no pueden retenerlo más,

\- _Por un…a mishera vez, creí que ahora shi seria seguro… aaa… pero para ushtedes no fue nada ¿cierto? _

El dulce chico de ojos celestes (ahora rojos por lo sucedido), toma el vaso y lo arroja a la pared, esta afrontandolo algo "racional". A como puede se pone de pie y luego se arrastra hasta dende esta su chamarra, de ella saca el movil y marca torpemente el número de Shura.

_\- No salgas, voy para aya, me entendiste afrodita - dice un preocupado Shura en el telefono - no, no te preocupes voy solo. No, Death no vendra, él se quedara a ver el partido..._

El chico de diminutos ojos verdes cabecea cada que Afrodita le dice algo, cuando logro colgar con él, se dio la vuelta y se disculpó por no poderse quedar, pero tal parece que Afro esta ebrio o algo así porque salió como bala en dirección a casa.

En casa...

Afrodita está sentado en el sillón, con el teléfono al revés, hablando con shura por la bocina y escuchando lo que dice por el micrófono.

_\- No tche oigo naashda, Habla mash claro Shhuraaa - dice arrastrando torpemente las palabras_

_\- voltea el teléfono Afrodita, ya casi llego, estoy a cinco minutos de llegar, sigue platicándome._

El hispano suda la gota gorda, en su cabeza logra visualizar la última vez que Afrodita se puso hasta las chanclas, y precisamente fue por una larga relación que llego a su fin. Es del tipo de personas que le cuesta cerrar siclos tan fácilmente, pero un dio el mismo Afrodita le agradeció a los dioses que Shura siempre estuviera para ayudarle.

Shura entra a la casa, prende la luz del pasillo y camina hasta la sala, donde Afrodita está sentado, viendo el techo y hablando por teléfono, claro sin darse cuenta de que la batería se terminó hace media hora...

_\- Bueshno te dshejo amigooo Shhura, creo que acaba de enshtrar..._

_\- ¿Con quién hablas Afrodita? - pregunta Shura sonriendo_

_\- Consh Shhura - dice arrastrando la lengua - A pesho si llegashte... Que tonto soy... - dice a la vez que deja el movil en el sillon _

Shura se acercó a su ebrio amigo, le quito la botella y lo coloco a como pudo en sus hombros, abrió el edificio donde ellos están y logra subir al ebrio, digo a Afrodita a su habitación.

Lo deja recostado, le quita los zapatos, le desabotona la camisa para que no se asfixie y lo deja con la playera interior, le amarro el cabello en una frágil trenza y lo dejo recostado.

_-¿Ahora que paso? - pregunta dulcemente el hipano_

_\- hable con Marcus, me termino - dice Afrodita un poco más calmado ahora_

_\- ¿Como? ¿Te marco por teléfono? - shura le sostiene las manos_

_\- Si ¡como vez! Me término y la escusa fue que según ya no tiene tiempo para mí..._

Shura lo mira, le seca el rostro y le dice que mejor lo deje por su integridad, a lo que Afro le dice

_\- fueron casi tres años, no puedo creer que me hiciera esto..._

Después de un rato lo dejo recostado, claro que antes lo acompaño al baño y espero a que sacara todo el alcohol y que se metiera a bañar y cuidarlo de que no se ahogara en la tina...

* * *

**…Ahora que está más calmado (y que reparo mi puerta), se fue a su habitación todo rojo...**

* * *

Ya en la intimidad de su cuarto y después de un merecido baño, el sueco se sienta frente al espejo, toma el cepillo y comienza a desenredar su cabello, lo peina de tal manera que lo deja sedoso (claro que después de ponerle la dotación de aceites y ampolletas capilares que acostumbra), luego se pone un poco de crema humectante en las manos y lo esparce por todo el rostro.

Se levanta y camina hasta el guardarropa, abre las puertecillas y comienza a revisar los trajes que están por gama de color, escoge un pantalón color arena, ahora de lado de las camisas saca un color azul menta. Limpia sus zapatos hasta dejarlos relucientes y antes de salir de su habitación con la mochila de la computadora al hombro, toma la misma liga de hace rato y se dispone a salir al edificio de enfrente e ir por algo de comer antes de irse al trabajo.

Todos los habitantes de la casa están por primera vez reunidos en la cocina. Entre Camus y Shura comienzan a servir el desayuno, Milo y Mu, están acomodando los cubiertos y los platos, Aldebarán, Aiolos y Danae hacen las bebidas, Aiolia, Death y Shaka, comienzan a poner las sillas en orden, Saga y Kanon cuidan de los niños en la sala, el maestro y yo terminamos de poner los vasos, en eso llega Afrodita y pregunta muy apenado en que puede ayudar.

_\- Porque no sacas el pan y lo partes en pequeñas rebanadas y luego se lo pasas a Diana - menciona Aiolos y Shura le da la aprobatoria_

_\- Este bien, también pongo las tortillas - pregunta_

_\- no sé, pregúntale a Camus y a Shura que es lo que lleva- contesta Aiolos_

_\- Solo el pan Afrodita, esta es comida francesa y algo de española - dice Camus_

El sueco toma los utensilios y se dispone a comenzar con su deber, toma las barras de pan y con agiles movimientos hace cortes delgados y finos. En cuanto el termina de picar el pan, yo lo paso por el sartén, le hecho un poco de aceite y algunas especias como ajo y orégano, solo para sazonar, ambos volteamos a vernos y sonreímos a la vez.

\- _¿a dónde vas tan guapo amor? - le pregunto picaronamente_

\- _a una entrevista de trabajo, es una sorpresa... - me guiñe el ojo_

Cuando todo estuvo finalizado, todos nos sentamos a desayunar, el coro de 17 voces no se entiende a lo lejos, pero entre nosotros sabemos lo que decimos. Cada uno se fue retirando sin hacer comentario sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana, luego la casa se quedó completamente vacía.

Todo el mundo se despidió de todos, tomaron sus caminos y fueron a la escuela, el trabajo, en casa.._._

...Afrodita sube todas sus pertenencias al auto, enciende el motor y se dispone a comenzar su día...

Está decidido que hoy sea el día más aburrido y sin energía de toda su vida, enciende el estéreo del auto, encuentra su estación favorita en la radio y sube el volumen a modulación considerable, sin darse cuenta comienza a estar cantando y haciendo ademanes, en eso recibe una llamada...

\- _¿Bueno? – dice a la vez que coloca el manos libres - Así es, el habla… si claro, de hecho voy de salida, claro… entonces estaremos en contacto muchas gracias…. ¿Ah? Si está bien, a las 3:00 está bien, claro… ¿Dónde?... ¿Qué le parece la cafetería que está a dos cuadras?... ¡esa! Claro, a esa hora está muy bien, hasta la tarde… _

Termina la llamada y se dispone a seguir pensando en su entrevista de trabajo, queriendo dar una buena impresión, repasa mentalmente una y otra vez los ejercicios y las maniobras que estuvo practicando con Death desde hace días.

Bajo la velocidad a 10 k/hra., está en la zona turística, observando todos los bares y antros de esta zona hasta dar con el lugar del anuncio. Decide que esta no es la zona, así que comienza a subir la velocidad a 20 (aún muy despacio para su gusto) y sube a la siguiente calle.

Después de 15 minutos y tres vueltas a la zona, logro dar con el lugar, ahora el problema era el estacionamiento, así que decidido, logra visualizar uno, como si fuera en un rayo logra llegar antes de que otro auto tome el lugar.

\- _Lo siento cariño – dice riendo y sacándole la lengua a una furiosa automovilista de cabello rojo y pecas por todo el rostro_

Cuando bajo de su auto, tomo su maletín, y en el echo los documentos necesarios, la rutina que tiene preparada y otras cosas similares. Está a tres cuadras del sitio, busca en el móvil la lista de reproducción y se coloca los audífonos, cierra completamente el auto y se dispone a ir por su nuevo trabajo….

Llego frente a la edificación, lleno de ventanales y un elegante letrero, en él tiene una palabra alemana escrita y reluce con las luz brillando aun de día; abre la puerta y al llegar al lobee, se da cuenta del impresionante estilo europeo que hay aquí, desde las arañas que cuelgan elegantes y coquetas en el techo, hasta la escalera en forma de caracol y grabados en la herrería del barandal, el tapete color verde que hay en las escaleras y los pequeños cuadros que hay en las paredes. Al llegar al segundo piso, se da cuenta que este será su trabajo perfecto, viendo la tapicería de piel vinil en los sillones, la pequeña pista de baile en el centro, la hermosa y gran barra de bebidas que está al lado izquierdo, y la tranquila música estilo Louge que suena en este momento para armonizar.

Afrodita se quita los audífonos y los guarda, luego se dirige con el bar tender, un joven como de casi treinta, con un ojo color azul y otro color café claro, cabello y barba color castaño cenizo y piel pálida.

\- _Buenos días, busco al gerente – dice el rubio en cuestión_

\- _Yo soy. ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - dice el chico mientras deja un baso en la barra_

\- _Me llamo ayer Ernesto y me dijo que me presentara hoy con el gerente… - dice casi nervioso pero dispuesto_

\- _Ah ¿tú debes se Afrodita? – dice el joven – raro nombre para un hombre…_

\- _Am, digamos que en mi país es lo más común que hay… _

\- _¿Tu país? – pregunta curioso_

\- _Sí, bueno soy sueco, pero estoy estudiando aquí por año y medio…_

\- _¿Enserio? – entrecierra los ojos - ¿Qué edad tienes Afrodita? _

\- _23, bueno en realidad 22 en marzo cumplo 23… - dice casi nervioso_

\- _Mmm… eres joven, apuesto… se ve que tiene clase… ¿Por qué te interesa el trabajo de bar tender? - el gerente trata de ponerlo nervioso_

\- _Bueno, desde que entre me di cuenta de que este lugar tiene una esencia europea, posiblemente alemana, algo informal por el estilo de mobiliario que tienen, pero de muy buen gusto, el estilo de la barra es lo que me encanto…_

\- _¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo eso? – pregunta intrigado_

\- _Soy estudiante de diseño de interiores, aparte que puedo decirte que tengo muy buenos gustos en cuanto a licores y alcohol se refiere… - dice un modesto afrodita_

\- _Ok, si tan bueno eres preparando bebidas, quiero probar algo de tu repertorio – dice poniendo sobre la barra una botella de vodka, una bandeja de hielo, dos rebanadas de limón una copa y sal… _

\- _¿quieres que te prepare una "margarita"? – pregunta incrédulo_

\- _Conoces bien los ingredientes… eso agrada… ¿pero conoces el procedimiento? _

Como si lo hubieran ofendido, Afrodita toma la bandeja de hielo, un cuchillo y comienza a picarlo hasta que quede casi agua, luego le hecha el vodka y lo revuelve, después toma la copa, parte un limón y lo pasa por la boquilla del vaso y lo deja a un lado, después vierte un poco de sal en un plato plano y mete la copa con el zumo de limón para usarlo como pegamento, prepara una sencilla limonada sin azúcar y después vierte el contenido de la bandeja de hielos en la compa y como último toque echa una pizca de sal dentro de la bebida…

\- _Impresionante, tan solo 5 minutos… - dice el chico parando el cronometro_

\- _Esto lo pude haber hecho hasta con los ojos cerrados – dice Afrodita_

\- _Bueno, veremos si es verdad lo que Neto me dijo, te veré esta noche y ven arreglado, eso le gustara a las chicas – dice extendiendo su mano_

\- _Claro, no lo defraudare…_

\- _Antonio, dime Toni…._

… Luego de esa entrevista de trabajo, se dio cuenta de que hoy no sería como lo espero…

Bajo de las escaleras y decidido abrió la puerta, esta sonriente, al parecer la entrevista está muy bien porque logro que lo notaran y hoy tiene una prueba para demostrar lo que sabe hacer.

Llego hasta su auto, checo el reloj y noto que solo estuvo cerca de quince minutos en la entrevista, sube la maleta de la computadora en el asiento trasero, saca la USB de la guantera y la pone en el estéreo. Mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, le baja un poco al estéreo, marca a su mejor amigo y espera impaciente a que conteste…

\- _Lo siento afrodita, estoy en clase y me miran feo… mejor mándame un texto – le responde Shura del otro lado de la línea_

Dicho esto el español colgó la llamada y Afrodita casi hace su berrinche de nuevo, resignado comienza a teclear el mensaje en el móvil, mientras que escucha las notas medio animadas y de aliento…

_ …No me hables de amor_  
_Deja que expulse hoy mi rencor_  
_Tú fuiste una vez_  
_Alguien que quise y también odié…. _

\- _Listo, a ver si me responde rápido… _

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando Shura y luego Death le marcaron exigiendo saber qué es lo que sucedió hoy en la dichosa entrevista, a lo que Afro sonríe y luego con aire de superioridad les responde que hoy tiene la prueba para ver si se queda con el puesto o que.

\- _¿Qué harás hoy? – pregunta Shura – es que acabo de salir de la clase y tengo el resto de la tarde libre_

\- _Aun no se… a las 3 tengo una cita en el café…_

\- _Dichosos ustedes dos, yo tengo que estar hasta las cinco y de ahí ir al hospital, ¡Que fastidio! – dice Death fastidiado_

\- _Mi querido Drake, disfruta de estar con los muertos – dice burlón afrodita_

\- _Síguele florecita y tus rosalitos se van a secar muy rápido si cambio el insecticida… - amenaza Death_

\- _Ya no empiecen ustedes dos, Death tienes que entrar ahora a la clase… afrodita que te parece si nos vemos en el café de Diana, estoy cerca _

\- _Bueno y sirve para que me acompañes a comprar algo para hoy, no quiero ir en fachas…_

\- _Cielito… estas prácticamente en banca rota y quieres gastar el dinero que no tienes… en ropa… cuando tienes un armario lleno de trajes y basura por el estilo… eres el colmo florecita… - dice Death antes de colgar_

\- _Nos vemos en el café Shura, llego en 10…_

Cuando termino esa llamada, por alguna razón suspiro cuando Shura le menciono que quiere verlo. No entiende que es lo que le sucede ahora, quizá su mente comience a jugar con sus emociones… decidido a ignorar su desquiciada cabeza, se sacude y enciende el motor, cambia a neutral y comienza su camino a su nuevo y mejorado día…

* * *

**…Llego saludando a los chicos en la cafetería, busca con la mirada a Shura, pero no lo encuentra…**

* * *

Resignado a que alguno de sus compañeros le pregunte algo, decide que quiere estar en una mesa lejos de la barra y de la caja, primero que nada se acerca conmigo y me saluda de beso, luego molesta a nuestro querido gato y al lindo escorpión, ordena un capuchino con mucha espuma y un bagel con un poco de queso crema, hoy tiene ganas de comer muchas calorías (según él).

* * *

**_ … Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo_**  
**_Y me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto_**  
**_Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar_**  
**_donde tú estás… _**

* * *

No deja de ver su reloj, en eso llevo personalmente su pedido y lo dejo en la mesa, le sonrió y le pregunto de la forma más amena que es lo que ocurre…

\- _Espero a Shura… viene en camino – dice después de morder un trozo del pan - ¿tienes Crema de avellana? _

\- _Claro, ahorita lo mando con alguno de los chicos… - le respondo – seguro que no tarda Shura, si dices que va saliendo, lo más correcto es que tomo el autobús, porque no vi que se llevara su auto esta mañana…_

\- _Lo tiene en el taller, algo del motor, y ese chistecito le costara cerca de medio ojo de la cara y algo de oreja… - dice divertido_

Se pone de pie y va directo a donde están los estantes de libros, comienza a seleccionar uno y lo lleva a su mesa.

Mientras que él está esperando a su inseparable, Milo me toma de la mano y nos vamos a la bodega en donde están Kanon y Aiolia, dejando a cargo por un momento a Aiolos.

\- _¿Qué paso ahora? – le digo a Milo mientras me toma de la mano_

\- _No han notado que ese ha estado actuando extraño desde hace días… - dice cuando llegamos con los demás_

\- _Milo tiene razón, Afrodita se ha estado comportando de un modo muy extraño desde hace algún tiempo para acá, solo falta que luego tengamos que juntar más pedazos de la casa – dice Aiolia_

\- _Si la florecita silvestre estuviera en algún romance, ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ello, es muy voluble, más que Shaka o que Saga… y créeme que eso es decir mucho nena – dice Kanon_

\- _Como sea, mientras que mi casa este completa, por mí no hay ningún problema…_

\- _Ahora vámonos porque es muy sospechoso que Aiolos se quede solo en la caja – dice Aiolia mientras me jala de nueva cuenta a mi puesto correspondiente_

\- _¡Hey! No desarmes a mi novia…. – dice Milo_

\- _¿tú qué? – pregunta Kanon_

\- _No dije nada…. – dice rápido Milo_

Para cuando llegamos a la parte de enfrente, Shura nos saludó a todos y se le hizo raro que estuviéramos metidos en la bodega.

\- _Junta de emergencia – digo sin dar importancia_

\- _Bueno si ustedes dicen – agrega Shura _

Después se va directo a donde esta Afrodita, abre la silla y se sienta frente a él, comienzan a platicar de cómo es que la mañana ha pasado de ser aburrida e infernal a la mejor oportunidad de trabajo que puede llegar a tener…

\- _Algo tuviste que haberle aprendido a Death – sonríe Shura_

\- _¿celoso? – le responde Afrodita dejando el libro_

\- _Ni que el fuera el amante perfecto, pero ese no es el caso… - le suelta rojo Shura – entonces ¿quieres que vallamos de compras?_

\- _Sí, no tengo nada presentable, me dijo que fuera lo más formal que se pueda…._

No podemos separar la mirada de esa adorable pareja, suspiro y Milo me da un codazo y luego se acerca discretamente a mí.

\- _Espero que ese suspiro sea para mí – dice sonriendo_

\- _Quisieras… - le digo y le aviento un beso _

\- _Mejor ven y dámelo – dice tratando de abrazarme por la cintura_

\- _¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? – sale detrás Kanon y Milo me tumba_

\- _¡puedes dejar de aparecerte como si fueras espíritu chocarrero! – le digo a Kanon_

\- _Ya enserio que tanto se cuchichean ustedes dos – vuelve a preguntar el geminiano_

\- _Nada, solo decimos que esos dos hacen bonita pareja – le respondo_

\- _En cierta forma, pero no creo que haga algo entre esos dos – dice Aiolia_

\- _¿Cuándo te apareciste tú? – repito mi queja_

\- _Desde que Milo trato de besarte… - dice el castaño_

\- _Bueno como sea – Milo trata de desviar las miradas – es verdad que esos dos se llevan mejor desde hace tiempo, pero no creo que haga algo entre ellos, yo optaría más a que Death fuera la pareja sentimental de Afrodita._

\- _¿y tú como estas seguro de eso? – le pregunto…_

\- _Porque son completamente diferentes, mientras el es elegante, discreto y una molestia cuando se irrita, Death es solamente una molestia – agrega Aiolia_

\- _Bueno, como sea… ¡miren ya se van! – y no puedo reprimir otro suspiro…_

Los dos se despiden a distancia de nosotros, luego van al auto de Afrodita y se disponen a buscar algo para esta noche…

* * *

** … Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma**  
**No sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada**  
**Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien**  
**o algo va mal… **

* * *

Ambos van en silencio, Shura no sabe que platicar con Afrodita y Afrodita no hace más que suspirar a cada momento, la velocidad es modulada, el estéreo toca la lista que Afro eligió desde hace rato. Como si Eros estuviera en el ambiente, Shura voltea y ve esa tierna mirada en Afrodita, la mirada de alguien que está tratando de reponerse de una ruptura amorosa…

\- ¿_Qué tienes? – pregunta el hispano _

\- _Nada, solo pensaba en que comprar, quiero que sea algo bueno para hoy, pero que no sea tan formal…_

\- _¿y si mejor vamos a casa y vemos que es lo que tienes en el guardarropa? – voltea y le sonríe – al menos así te ahorraras algo de plata…_

\- _Bueno, entonces vamos, igual y tienes razón y yo exagero como siempre – dice resignado el rubio._

Cambiaron el rumbo en la primera oportunidad que hay.  
Shura cambia la lista de reproducción con la excusa de que es muy depresiva.

\- _Pero esa me gusta – dice Afrodita_

\- _Bueno, si quieres llenarte de rencores sigue escuchando esto, seguro que Drake te dio esta lista…_

\- _No es por ofender, pero tus gustos musicales son algo anticuados… - se defiende Afro_

\- _Serán anticuados y todo, pero al menos tienen sentido y no hablan de quererte cortar las venas o de pactos sangrientos… en cambio…_

\- _Las tuyas parecen como si fuera la música que escuchaba Shion, vieja y anticuada – dice rápido Afrodita_

\- _Será eso que dices, pero a mí me gusta y no molesta a nadie…. – se defiende Shura_

\- _Bueno, por lo menos Saga y Dohoko están de acuerdo, los demás dicen que duermen esas operas españolas que tanto escuchas…_

\- _Ya no empecemos – dice decidido Shura_

\- _El que empezó… fuiste tú – dijo Afrodita puntualizando _

Ambos voltearon y sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ambos seguían riendo y platicando de cosas tontas, en eso entran a la habitación de Afrodita y dejaron todo en el pequeño sillón color purpura que hace contraste con toda la habitación blanca.

\- _Aun me pregunto… ¿Qué obsesión tienes con el blanco? – dice Shura tumbando todo al suelo y sentándose en el sillón_

\- _Es un color neutro, además le da vida y entra mucha luz para mis plantas – dice afrodita a la vez que se deja caer en la cama - ¿puedes poner eso en la mesa? No me gusta ver sucio este lugar_

\- _Te aseguro que si metes una planta más, esto parecerá una selva húmeda…_

\- _Que chistosito – dijo Afro serio, pero esa seriedad no duro mucho y se combirtio en carcajadas._

\- _Bueno a lo que venimos amigo – dice Shura._

\- _Bueno, pero deja que ponga algo de música – dice Afrodita tomando su laptop del suelo_

\- _No, nada de tus listas, ahora escojo yo – Shura se pone de pie y le quita la computadora de las manos_

\- _¡No! Nada de tus operas o musca de cuna – dice quejumbroso el sueco_

\- _No pondré opera ni nada por el estilo – Shura saca su móvil y comienza a buscar las listas _

\- _¿Entonces que pondrás? – afrodita se acomoda panza abajo y recarga su cabeza en las manos_

\- _Pondré flamencos – y se apresuró a continuar – y no digas nada o no te ayudo…_

Shura conecto el aparato en las bocinas de la computadora de escritorio, luego va y se sienta en la orilla de la cama con afrodita, este se pone de pie, esta rojo por alguna locura que apareció en su cabeza. Shura lo mira, pero no dice absolutamente nada, luego afrodita se pone frente a su armario y abre las puertecillas para ver todo lo que tiene.

\- _Veamos… esto es lo que tengo – dice Afrodita mientras da un suspiro de resignación_

\- _Y luego dices que no tienes nada… - dice Shura sorprendido – con esto puedes abrir una men´s boutique…_

\- _Deja de juntarte con Drake, se te está pegando lo ocurrente – dice girando la cabeza a donde esta Shura – por no decir que lo loco _

Shura no dice nada, se pone de pie y va directo con afrodita, ambos comienzan a buscar algo, en eso ambos toman la misma pieza de pantalón, y así como fue rápido, igualmente apartaron sus manos terminando con aquel cálido tacto entre ambos.

\- _Lo siento – dijo Shura_

\- _Bueno, ahora sabemos que tienes buenos gustos…_

* * *

**_ …Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_**  
**_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta_**  
**_Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras_**  
**_Que vuelven solas a casa… _**

* * *

Afrodita toma el pantalón color blanco, lo inspecciona bien y luego decide mesclar con alguna camisa a rallas.

\- _Mira esta – señala Shura _

\- _Es un verde azulado… con blanco… - dice Afrodita examinando la elección del chico_

\- _Pruébatelos, y me dices, mientras buscare otras opciones…_

Y así fue como Afrodita salía directo al baño, se probó el pantalón y luego se puso la camiseta, cuando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, parece que no le agrado la elección así que se dispuso a seguir buscando algo más.

\- _Parezco marinerito – dice Afrodita_

\- _Pero eres un marinero sensual – dice Shura riendo_

\- _¿Cómo se te ocurre? - afrodita esta rojo_

\- _Ya hombre, como si no me tuvieras confianza, te conozco desde que tenemos doce…_

\- _Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿Quién diría que nosotros seriamos inseparables? – dice Afrodita_

\- _Nosotros…- dice Shura_

\- _Si, bueno, tú, yo y Death… _

\- _Si claro, lo bueno del caso es que tenemos mucha paciencia, si no lo hubiéramos botado desde hace mucho tiempo…_

\- _Si, lo sé, somos… el guapo, el malo y el feo – dice mientras se quita el pantalón y lo deja en la cama para ponerse el otro_

\- _¿y quién es quién?_

\- _Bueno yo soy el guapo, claro está, el malo eres tú y el feo es Drake – dice sonriendo_

* * *

_** …A 10 centímetros de ti**_  
_**A 10 años luz de mañana**_  
_**Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así… **_

* * *

Shura simplemente se queda viendo a Afrodita, lo observa detalladamente y cae en la cuenta de que es la persona más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.

\- _Ese color te queda de maravilla… - dice Shura_

\- _Gracias, entonces este será, el pantalón negro y la camisa color menta… - dice Afrodita desabotonando el pantalón…_

Shura comienza a respirar muy a prisa, sin más decide ponerse frente a Afrodita, el otro, solo con el pantalón cubriendo su cuerpo nota la extraña mirada de su mejor amigo, de la persona que considera como a un hermano…

* * *

_** …A 10 centímetros de ti**_  
_**A 10 años luz de mañana**_  
_**Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir**_  
_**Promesas sobre la arena que el mar borrará al venir… **_

* * *

Afrodita comienza a ver la forma en la que el español se deleita, siendo la presa del mismo sentimiento, esperando que algo ocurra…

\- _¿en qué piensas Shura? – dice afro sonrojado y deseoso del hispano_

\- _En lo hermoso que eres… - responde rojo _

\- _¿te parezco hermoso? – dice Afrodita casi indignado_

\- _Más de lo que la vista humana se atreva a decir, eres más hermoso que los mismo ángeles – no pudo quedarse callado…_

Afrodita estallo en un coraje, el hispano sabe perfectamente que odia que la gente le diga que es hermoso o que lo comparen con un ángel caído… sabe perfectamente que odia hacer esas reacciones en las demás personas, estallo diciendo maldiciones en su lengua materna, Shura se acercó a Afrodita, sostiene su cabello y lo enreda entre sus largos y finos dedos, no puede dejar de verlo, no puede dejar de pensar en el beso que ambos se dieron hace algunas semanas… Afrodita se detiene en seco… deja de hablar en sueco solo para perderse en la mirada hipnotizan te de Shura…

* * *

**_ …Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos_**  
**_En lo que dura un beso el tiempo se ha invertido_**  
**_Ya ves si soy idiota_**  
**_Que ahora te tendré que volver_**  
**_a olvidar… _**

* * *

Afrodita no pudo más, no quiso dejar de ver esos diminutos ojos verdes, no pudo dejar de pensar en el beso que alguna vez se dieron, y decide acallar su mente y lanzarse a los labios del capricornio. Shura lo acerca más a él, coloca sus manos en la escultural silueta del sueco, recorre todo, le examina hasta lo más profundo de su ser, afrodita en cambio lo abraza, abre un poco sus ojos para clavar esa mirada celeste en su "amigo", coloca su mano en la nuca de Shura y la enreda con los mechones color negro caoba. Shura levanta los brazos de Afrodita y le quita delicadamente la playera, tocando con sus delgados dedos la columna vertebral, luego comienza a desabotonar el pantalón y lo rueda hasta el suelo…

Afrodita se deja llevar por esa explosión de testosterona y hace lo propio con Shura, le quita la camisa, mientras que muerde deliciosamente el cuello del español, luego comienza a delinear los cuadritos de su abdomen, lo mira un momento, ambos guardan su respiración, afrodita es el primero en romper con aquella quietud, besando el cuello y bajando hasta su pecho, pasando lentamente la lengua por el salino cuerpo del hispano, mientras el otro comienza a ser presa de la excitación…

\- _Afrodita… - dice Shura entre cortado - ¿Qué es lo que hacemos? - dice en su lengua materna_

\- _No hables, me distraes shura – dice jadeando y luego retoma su camino…_

Mientras el sueco sigue con su andar, el español cae ante los encantos de este, sostiene su cabello, siente como su cuerpo comienza a tener vida propia, como el aliento de Afrodita penetra por los poros y como Afrodita disfruta del sabor a sudor de su cuerpo…

… pero cuando ambos estaban decididos a continuar con el siguiente paso, Shura detiene al rubio antes de que quite el último botón del pantalón de su lugar…

* * *

**_ …No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_**  
**_Que no debí quererte sin embargo te quiero_**  
**_Así que no hagas trampas que sabes ya de sobra cuál es_**  
**_mi debilidad… _**

* * *

\- _¿Qué sucede? – dice Afrodita cuando Shura lo detuvo_

\- _No, no creo que esto sea lo correcto Afrodita…_

\- _¿acaso no me dijiste que me amabas? – dice confundido y alterado_

\- _Pero no de esta manera… - le dice Shura quien no puede dejar de mirarlo_

\- _Primero me besas, luego me dices que fue un error… - está furioso y dolido – y ahora me besas y luego me detienes como si fuera yo quien empozo con todo esto %&amp;$#... – se aparta de Shura – eres un completo idiota…. _

Shura agarro su camisa y salió de esa habitación, dejando casi destrozado al sueco, haciéndolo sentir como un completo idiota, sin embargo, ya se dio cuenta de que este idiota es la persona que lo tiene loco…

Azoto la puerta cuando el hispano salió de su habitación, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, preguntándose por que se enamoró de Shura, sabiendo que siempre fue algo imposible, siendo que ambos son los fuertes guerreros, el ejemplo, los que tienen que demostrar ese orgullo masculino… pero a pesar de eso, todo el mundo sabe que las apariencias no son lo que parecen, y menos la de él.

* * *

**_ …Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_**  
**_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta_**  
**_Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras_**  
**_Que vuelven solas a casa… _**

* * *

Solo.

Afrodita se quedo completamente solo en casa; por las rabietas avento la ropa que shura le ayudo a seleccionar, busco algo mas probocatibo por asi decirlo, saco un pantalón color gris, lo desdoblo y se lo puso rapidamente, y del cajon de las camisetas saco una color guinda, despues limpio los zapatos hasta casi sacar brillo, volteo y de la cama tomo la maleta de la computadora, abrio la puerta y salio con la cabeza en alto.

En cuanto ensendio el auto, coloco su usb en la ranura, escoguio la lista de una de las peliculas que propusimos para la evaluacion final, subio todo el volumen y comenzo a cantar como si nada hubiere ocurrido.

Llego en menos de quince minutos a la cafeteria, le fue facil encontrar estacionamiento, luego toma la maleta y baja del auto, camina seis pasos y abre la puerta del establecimiento, todo esta muy tranquilo, casi no hay gente a esta hora, asi que decide ir a buscar una mesa disponible.

Cuando la encuentra, se da cuenta que da direccto a la barra, en donde Shura esta sentado. Deja la mochila en la mesa y luego se pone de pie, camina hasta la barra y pide un te de la pasion y una rebanada de pastel, siente que alguien lo observa en silencio, Shura no puede apartar la mirada de Afrodita, lo conoce muy bien, sabe que lo que hablara por el sera su orgullo, mas que nada.

Afrodita voltea, le dedica una sonrisa y luego se marcha a su mesa. Shura queria decirle algo, un lo siento quiza, pero fue tarde, Afrodita esta sentado en la mesa, escuchando musica con los audifonos, leyendo algunas cosas de la escuela y resiviendo en este momento su pedido.

_\- Gracias Aiolos - dice mientras mueve unos centimetros la computadora_

_\- ¿Se te ofrese algo mas? - pregunta el mayor de los titono._

_\- No, gracias. Bueno quiza si, puedes hablarle a diana un momento..._

_\- Claro, que disfrutes tu postre... _

Aiolos se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre (creo que por eso siempre es el que tiene mejor propina), se acerco a la barra y me hizo señas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento (cierro mi estado en Facebook y le dejo la computadora a Kanon), en un brebe intante pude observar que Shura parese que lo golpeo algo (esta decaido y no habla, solo mira su telefono), pero no quise meterme donde no me llaman, asi que fui directo con el castaño y este me dijo que Afrodita quiere que me siente un momento en su mesa.

Sin mas me hacerque a donde esta el rubio y con mi cordial sutileza...

_\- ¿Que paso ahora? - _

_\- ¡ Ya tengo la pelicula! - dice casi bricando de su haciento_

_\- ¿Y? - solo observo_

_\- La de Rokie Horror Show... _

_\- ¡La del travesti! - lo miro incredula..._

_\- Imagínate que pongamos a uno de los mayores como el papel principal - me dice a la vez que señala a Kanon_

_\- Y según tu... ¿Por qué aceptaría ponerse un corset y liguero?_

_\- porque le dirás que su trabajo y un aumento dependen de ello... - entrecerro los ojos y puso cara de pillo _

Mientras que seguimos discutiendo, a la entrada llego una muy y joven linda, de castaña cabellera, delgada, usa un vestido pegado algo sexy color turquesa, tacones que le hacen tener unas piernas de infarto, muy mona para venir simplemente a un café. Los niños fueron casi matándose para ofrecerle ayuda a la chica, en eso volteo con Milo y lo fulmino con la mirada, el rubio de ojos color obscuro retrocedió en cuanto sintió mi pesada mirada dejándole el lugar a Aiolia…

\- _¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? – pregunta el gato apunto de ronroneo_

\- _Estoy esperando a alguien, muchas gracias – la coqueta le sonríe y Aiolia casi se desmalla – ya lo mire, muchas gracias – y como haciéndolo adrede le guiñe un ojo – guapo…_

La castaña comenzó con ese contoneo al caminar, acercándose a donde esta Afro, yo me pongo de pie y voy directo con los niños…

\- _Ni se te ocurra hablarme Milo Portocaloz – le digo a la vez que le doy un codazo_

\- _¿Pero que hice ahora? – pregunta ingenuo…_

\- _Hey Aiolia por allá está el trapeador, ni creas que limpiaremos tus babas – dice Kanon cediéndome la computadora._

\- _Ya no seas cruel con él Kanon – dice Aiolos_

Mientras que nosotros seguimos burlándonos del pobre gato, Shura está que ni lo calienta el sol y menos al ver que dicha "modelo" se sentó en compañía de Afrodita.

\- _Relájate hombre, solo es una cita de trabajo – dice Aiolos al otro lado de la barra_

\- _… __\- no dijo nada el hispano_

\- _¿Qué te ocurre ahora? Parece que vas a un funeral – dice Kanon acercándose a los otros dos_

\- _No me ocurre nada, solo que quiero distraerme de los exámenes de esta semana y ustedes no me ayudan en nada – dice al fin Shura_

\- _Aja, seguramente son los exámenes – dice Aiolia acoplándose a la platica_

\- _No tienes que ir al baño a limpiar – dice despectivo Shura – parece que esa chica hizo más de lo que notamos… - dice señalando__con la mirada__al pantalón del griego…_

\- _No es lo que creen, es leche… se me cayó el galón hace un momento_

\- _Seguramente – dice Kanon_

\- _Por lo menos disimula hermanito – se une Aiolos a la burla_

\- _Aiolia ¿Por qué tu pantalón esta mojado? – digo mientras que tomo una taza y preparo un cappuccino - ¿y por qué esta blanco?... pensándolo bien no me digas – trato de reprimir una risita_

\- _¿Tú también? – Aiolia se nota más ingenuo que nunca _

\- _Por lo menos vete a la bodega amigo – dice Milo que casi se cae de la risa_

\- _Mejor cálmate o tu serás el que saldrá corriendo a la bodega – digo para acallarlo un poco – si sigues así ni creas que te cambiaremos el pañal – digo y regreso a mi plan de indignada_

\- _Ni creas que yo lo are – dice Aiolia_

\- _Que trauma – se agrega Shura_

\- _Para ver miserias… solo me basta con ver a Saga – dice Kanon_

\- _Por eso lo odias tanto verdad, es tu reflejo – dice Milo para defenderse._

\- _Dime de lo que presumes y te diré de que careces… - dice Kanon provocando a Milo_

\- _Ya párenle los dos… Milo ocupo que me acompañes a la bodega – le digo casi a gritos…_

\- _Ves te van a pegar – dice Shura_

\- Ya es hora de cambiarle el panal? - pregunta Kanon

\- Siganle y les bajo el sueldo a todos

Por lo menos Shura rio después del penoso accidente de Aiolia y de la burla de Milo. Regresando al asunto de Afrodita...

_\- ¿Bueno y en que podria ayudarte? - dice poniendo toda la atencion del mundo_

_\- Lo que pasa es que quiero pedirte que me ayudes a remodelar mi restaurante, estamos artos del mismo modelo y queremos hacerlo algo más a tema..._

_\- Y ¿cómo que tienes pensado? - pregunta interesado_

_\- Algo estilo mediterraneo, elegante, y que sea de bajo presupuesto..._

_\- ¿De bajo presupuesto? Mmm ¿cuánto estas dispuesta a invertir? - pregunta sacando la tableta_

_\- como maximo $15,000 _

_\- eso es buen presio, primero que nada me gustaria ver el lugar y conforme eso veriamos que estilo de mediterraneo sera el adecuado_

Afrodita cerro un trato. La chica le dio su targeta y se pusieron de acuerdo para que afro fuera al establecimiento.

Son casi las seis de la tarde, se despidio de todos, me dijo que me mandaria un texto y no quiso decirme nada aun de que ocurrio con Shura (y quien no tendria desconfianza con Aiolia cerca, su fama se a ganado).

* * *

**_ …Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña_**  
**_Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma_**  
**_Me pierdo a la deriva, tan sólo encuentro el medio del agua_**  
**_Promesas maleducadas… _**

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche, se mantubo firme, pensando solamente en memorizar las bebidas que Toni le enseñaba.

Demostro ser bueno, apacionado, con mucha atencion de su parte, un amor con las damas, siempre al margen del buen trato, respetar entre otras cualidades. Toni esta mas que contento, ahora entiende por que Neto le sugirio a Afrodita que asistiera a la entrevista, es una joya y como tal ahí que pulirla a fondo.

Cuando se disponian a cerrar, afro logro un contrato por escrito, dandole asi la oportunidad de hacer lo que mas le gusta (estar de parranda), se despidio de Toni y del resto de sus compañeros, tomo sus pertenencias y se marcho a casa.

En cuanto llego al auto no podia creer que este dia hubiera sido tan bueno, claro hasta que recordo la humillante accion con Shura. El ego le bajo hasta los suelos, coloco la usb de nueva cuenta y ahora parece complotearle, una cansion, una de sus favoritas aparece en el momento menos oportuno, haciendolo sentir como un completo idiota, alguien que tiene que reprimir por nueva cuenta su naturaleza, pero a pesar de ello, solo le gustaria llegar y tirarse a los brazos de la cabra, tenerlo cerca...

* * *

**_ ...A 10 centímetros de ti_**  
**_A 10 años luz de mañana_**  
**_Tus encantos son armas calladas de promesas por cumplir... _**

* * *

Encendio el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Durante todo el camino le paso la misma frace de la cancion.

"A 10 cm de ti..."

Lo curioso es que esa es la distancia que hay entre la puerta de la habitacion de Shura y la suya, sabe que tiene que pasar solo a 10 cm del amor de su vida, 10 cm que los ceparan, pero desea acayar la conciencia, y mejor llegar a descanzar.

Llego rapido, abrio la cochera y metio el auto sin hacer ruido.

Apago el auto, se estiro un poco al asiento tracero y agarro el maletin, se lo hecho al hombro, cerro el auto y la puerta de la cochera, camino al edificio donde vive con el resto, pero una silueta sentada en el portico lo saco de sus pensamientos...

* * *

_** ...Promesas sobre mareas**_  
_**Tu nombre y el mío en la arena**_  
_**Promesas bajo condena**_  
_**Que el mar borrará al venir... **_

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 3:00 de la madrugada - dice un cansado Afrodita

\- No puedo pegar los ojos, necesito ofrcerte una disculpa... - dice Shura con los ojos hinchados por el sueño

\- No me debes nada, ya quedo todo claro, solo entre nosotros hay una buena amistad... - dice casi sin animo

\- Tengo que confesarte algo...

\- Bueno, dime que es, por que tengo que ir a dormir y mañana me levanto muy temprano.

\- ¿te dieron el trabajo?

\- Si, bueno apenas veremos los orarios y eso... Pero ¿eso es lo que querias decirme?

\- No, yo lo que quiero decir... Bueno yo... Me gustas mucho Afrodita, desde hace tienpo...

\- ...- el sueco no dijo nada y dejo que continuara Shura

\- Te amo y si no deje que continuaras fue por que no me sentia listo, te amo mucho y quiero...

Afrodita se acerco a Shura, con su dedo indice, tapo sus labios y luego planto un tierno beso, separandose un brebe momento para mirarse y luego lo abrazo.

\- Yo tambien te amo Shura y mucho...

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Rosset, alcanzo a ver toda la tierna escena entre afro y shura. En mis brazos la niña de dos años se quedó dormida mientras la mecía, en eso entra Milo y va a mi lado.

\- Por fin dieron su brazo a torcer – dice y luego me da un beso en el hombro - ¿ya se durmió?

\- Ya, no tardo mucho, solo se despertó por que escucho ruidos… - cierro la cortina - ¿crees que ellos lo digan o será un nuevo secreto en esta casa?

\- Conociendo a Shura, será un secreto, más para no dañar a Death, se supone que esos tres hicieron la promesa de siempre estar unidos por la parranda y la soltería…

\- ¿esa no era tu promesa con Camus y Aiolia? – pregunto a la vez que camino para dejar a la niña en su cuna.

\- No… - saca el tema de nuevo – sabes, por lo menos parece que todo aquí se pondrá muy bueno… solo falta que aparezca Shion y quiera jalarnos de las orejas…. – dice riendo

\- Ni lo digas de broma, ya no hay habitaciones y por invocarlo tú le darás la tuya

\- ¿compartirías habitación conmigo? – dice y me abraza

\- Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees que compartiría mi habitación con un hombre? – digo riendo y besando a milo…

\- Vente vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día

En el tercer piso de la casa principal, por el pasillo del lado derecho a dos habitaciones al fondo, se encuentra la habitación de Aiolia, quien en ese momento no puede pegar ojo por muchas ideas que están surgiendo en su cabeza en ese momento, voltea a ver el reloj y con un susurro dice su palabra favorita…

\- Demonios, no me despertare a tiempo…

FIN.


End file.
